Challenges exist in ascertaining speaker intent in audio or text-based human dialogue. Existing approaches have largely focused on call segmentation, emotion detection, summarization and other topics. However, a need exists for a technique to automatically detect utterances in a conversation that are likely to carry speaker intent tram an audio or text-based conversation.